Snape explodiert
by phantoms voice
Summary: alles spielt nach den Büchern, Dumbeldore lebt, Snape auch...wie es dazu kam werde ich vielleicht noch einstellen...Hogwarts hat eine neue Lehrerin und Snape hat ein Problem mit ihr oder mit sich selbst ...dies ist nur ein Ausschnitt aus einer viel größeren Storry


**Snape explodiert**

1.

Feitag abend. Es war Mitte November und vor den Fenstern Hogwards breitete sich eine klirrend kalte Vollmondnacht aus.

Severus Snape schritt mit langausholenden, schnellen Schritten durch die stillen Korridore des Schlosses. Nur das Rascheln seines wehenden Umhanges und das ferne, gackernde Lachen von Peewes, der wohl wieder einen Schüler ärgerte, war zu hören.

_Warum werden wir diesen Plagegeist einfach nicht los_ – schoß es dem Hauslehrer Slytherins durch den Kopf – _keiner wird ihm Herr. Dumbeldore versucht es noch nicht mal ! … Wenn ich letztes Jahr mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, ich hätte ihm seine Spielchen schon ausgetrieben…_

Kurz verlangsamte sich sein Gang, als er an die vergangenen Ereignisse dachte – nein, er wollte wirklich nicht daran denken, wie er zum Schulleiter wurde und welche unerfreuliche Zeit es gewesen war.

Wieder ein gackerndes, schrilles Lachen

"Luni knutscht Dean…Luni knutscht Dean…"

Dann ein lautes Scheppern.

Snape schritt schneller aus. Er bog in einen Korridor und näherte sich einem Gobelin, mit zwei tanzenden Hexen darauf, hinter dem sich ein verborgener Gang befand der zum Westflügel führte. Aus diesem Teil der Schule kamen die Geräusche denen er Einhalt gebieten wollte.

_Diese verdammte Brut_ – dachte Severus grimmig und steuerte auf den Wandbehang zu – _sie können einfach die Finger nicht von einander lassen. Es fehlte gerade noch, das eine schwanger werden würde…es sind einfach zu viele 17jährige im Schloß…_

_Zu viele Möglichkeiten erste Erfahrungen zu machen – in allen Bereichen. Wenn ich die beiden in die Finger bekomme – Punktabzug! – wo ist eigentlich Flich dieser elende Wicht, nie ist er an dem Ort wo er sein sollte…_

Gerade als er den Behang zur Seite schieben wollte fiel sein Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Neugierig blieb er stehen. Die reichverzierte Holztür die zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler führte war nur angelehnt. Eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Tatsache, da doch die wenigen Befugten sonst peinlich darauf achteten, dass ihr Privileg gewahrt blieb.

Snape blieb stehen und ließ den Gobelin sinken. Es war fast elf Uhr nachts, alle Schüler –auch Luna Lovegood und Dean Thomas, denen er eigentlich habhaft werden wollte- sollten schon seit einer Stunde in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein.

Wer zum Kuckuck wollte jetzt noch baden? Oder war es ein Versehen, dass die Tür nicht geschlossen war?

Ein Serverus Snape glaubte nicht an Zufälle, schon lange nicht mehr. Grimmig trat er geräuschlos heran. Wer auch immer darin war, würde dafür büßen, dass er nicht endlich ins Bett gehen konnte, auch wenn an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Immer wieder sah er diese kalten Augen, hörte die Stimme und fühlte den unerträglichen Schmerz…und wenn er dann endlich gegen Morgen in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefunden hatte – dann sah er andere Augen…war er sich sicher, dass sie anfangs grün gewesen waren, so schienen sie ihm jetzt eher blau, dunkelblau…

Leise zog der schwarz gekleidete Mann die Tür auf. Er hielt fast überrascht inne, als das erwartete Quietschen ausblieb. Aufmerksam lauschend trat er vorsichtig ein.

Aus dem gefliesten Raum vor ihm drang das Geräusch plätschernden Wassers. Angenehme Wärme umfing ihn. Severus hob beide Brauen, jemand duschte, dass konnte man aber auch in den Duschräumen jedes Hauses tun. Warum in Merlins Namen riskierte jemand erwischt zu werden, wenn er genau das, was er jetzt tat auch ungestraft in seinen eigenen Gefilden hätte tun können? Es sei denn…Snape blieb stehen und wartete bis sich seine Augen an das diffuse Licht gewöhnt hatten…es sei denn, man wollte dem, nicht sehr beliebten, Hauslehrer Slytherins einen Streich spielen…

Langsam begann er besser zu sehen, er wollte unter keinen Umständen Licht herbei zaubern. Der Raum vor ihm war bis zur hohen Decke hin mit wertvollen Fliesen verkleidet. In der Mitte des ebenfalls gefliesten Bodens war eine große Badewanne eingelassen, die zur Zeit aber vollständig leer war. Die Dusche die munter vor sich her plätscherte befand sich links neben dem großen Fenster durch das der Vollmond hell hereinstrahlte. Keinerlei Abtrennung schirmte sie vom Rest des Raumes ab.

Leise sog Snape die Luft ein. Dort stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, eine schlanke Frauengestalt. Keine sechs Meter entfernt. Das Wasser prasselte auf sie nieder und sie summte eine leise Melodie. Sie schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Snape blickte sie irritiert an: mit einem Mädchen, einer Schülerin hatte er nicht gerechnet.

– Das war … peinlich? ... unpassend! Es würde sich auf keinen Fall gut machen, wenn er von ihr entdeckt werden würde. Aber er war Lehrer, verdammt noch mal, er hatte auf die Ordnung zu achten. Die Gedanken zuckten wie Blitze durch seinen Kopf – Würden das alle so sehen? – Bestimmt nicht ! Es hatte viel Ärger gegeben, als Dumbeldore darauf bestanden hatte ihn wieder an der Schule zu haben. Einige Zauberer hatten keinerlei Verständnis für einen ehemaligen Todesser gezeigt, egal ob er nun an Voldemords Vernichtung maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen war oder nicht.

Und wenn jetzt ein nacktes Mädchen behaupten würde er hätte sie beobachtet… -

Snape holte erneut tief Luft, manchmal hasste er dieses Leben noch mehr als sonst. Er wollte gerade seien Blick von der Gestalt abwenden, als er sich dabei ertappte, dass er sie tatsächlich länger musterte als er es sich einzugestehen bereit war. Ein schlanker, vom bleichen Mondlicht in diffuses Leuchten gehüllter Körper an dem das Wasser herabran. Das nasse Haar reichte der Unbekannten bis weit den Rücken hinab. Der Seifenschaum, dessen herbfrischer Geruch plötzlich den Raum zu erfüllen schien glitt an den festen Konturen der Frau herab. Wieder musste Snape Luft holen, aber diesmal aus ganz anderen Gründen als zuvor. Er sollte sehen, dass er hier heraus kam, bevor er…

Gerade als sich Severus Snape abwenden und geräuschlos verschwinden wollte, hörte er ein Rascheln, gefolgt von unterdrücktem, lautem Atmen. Sofort verharrte er in der Bewegung. Seine schwarzen Augen huschten durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie etwas entdeckten: rechts vor ihm, nur zwei Meter entfernt bewegte sich zwischen zwei dicht beieinander stehenden Säulen ein Schatten. Ein dunkler Umriss vor dem grauen Hintergrund. Severus strengte seine Ohren an und schlich unhörbar näher. Das Rascheln wurde lauter, das Keuchen der dort stehenden Person hektisch. Der schlanke Mann blieb abrupt stehen, als sein Gehirn verarbeitete was er dort sah. Eine große, schmale Jungengestalt stand dort und beobachtete das duschende Mädchen. Der Junge hatte seine Hose aufgenäselt und seine rechte Hand war darin verschwunden. Die rhythmischen Bewegungen des Armes, der keuchende Atem und die zur Faust geballte Linke, die verkrampft gegen die Säule trommelte verrieten Severus Snape sofort was hier vor sich ging. Keuchend holte er Luft, er war außer sich vor Wut.

Mit einem Satz war er bei dem Jungen, der sich gerade stöhnend gegen eine Säule sinken ließ. Blitzschnell packte er den Schüler an der linken Schulter und zerrte hin zu sich herum.

„Du kleiner, perverser Gnom", zischte Severus mit kaum verhohlenem Zorn, „was erlaubst du dir?"

„Ich…Sir", Draco Malfoys bleiche Augen sahen Snape verwirrt und entsetzt an.

„Malfoy", knurrte der Hauslehrer und er spürte, wie seine Wut noch stärker wurde.

_- Wie kann dieser kleine Wicht sich so etwas erlauben, nachdem wir ihn wieder an der Schule aufgenommen haben … Dumbeldore hätte auf mich hören sollen…-_

„Malfoy, sind Sie vollkommen verrückt? Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee…", Snapes Stimme war lauter geworden und hallte nun durch den Raum.

„Professor Snape…", erklang plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme.

Die beiden Slytherins schauten auf. Es bestand kein Zweifel wer da zu ihnen sprach.

Severus blickte zu der immer noch rauschenden Dusche. Dort, vom Mondlicht beschienen stand groß, schlank und splitternackt Professor Rebecca Merlyn. Der Seifenschaum glitt an ihrem makellosen Körper herunter, das Wasser prasselte auf ihre festen Brüste und ließ ihre Brustwarzen…

Snape schluckte und wand rasch seinen Blick ab. Doch das Bild der nackten Gestalt schien auf seiner Netzhaut eingebrannt. Sein Griff um Malfoys Schulter wurde noch härter. Unbegreiflicher, kaum zu bändigender Zorn loderte auf.

„Du perverser…", Severus riß Draco nach oben, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich voller Abscheu in das bleiche Gesicht.

„Professor Snape…", erklang wieder die überraschend ruhige Frauenstimme.

Der Slytherin wollte nicht zu ihr sehen, wollte nicht noch mehr von diesem markelosen Körper sehen, den Malfoys Augen verschlungen hatten und von dem er selbst…-Doch beinahe gegen seinen Willen blickte er zu ihr.

Rebecca war bis auf zwei Meter an sie heran getreten und – sie war nicht mehr nackt. Sie hatte sich in ein weißes Handtuch gehüllt, dass ihr zwar bis zu den Fußspitzen reichte, dafür aber ihre noch feuchten Schultern freigab. Das nasse Haar fiel ihr über den Rücken.

Snape war dankbar, dass sie sich bedeckt hatte, aber nun blieben seine Augen an den zarten Schlüsselbeinen hängen, an denen einige Tropfen Wasser herab rannen.

Er zwang sich dazu ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Dieser Wicht…", begann er und sein Griff wurde noch fester.

Draco Malfoy stöhnte vor Schmerz leise auf.

Severus starrte den Schüler mit brodelnder Wut an.

„Schweig", zischte er, seine Rechte zog den Zauberstab und presste ihn Malfoy gegen die Wange.

„…ich werde dich…"

„Professor Snape", wiederholte Rebecca Merlyn nun schon zum dritten Male. Ihre Stimme war immer noch ruhig, nahm Snape ein Wenig von dem brennenden Zorn der in ihm tobte.

„…bitte", sagte sie leise und plötzlich berührte sie ihn sacht am rechten Arm, „…überlegen Sie was Sie da gerade tun…"

Severus verharrte und starrte auf ihre schlanke, weiße Hand auf seinem schwarz bekleideten Arm. Sie hatte ihn noch nie berührt – niemand berührte ihn !

„…es ist es nicht wert…", sagte sie sanft.

Snape blickte auf, ließ aber den Stab nicht sinken.

„…Er…Malfoy hat Sie beobachtet, noch schlimmer, er hat sich…", ihm fehlten die Worte, wie konnte dieser Bastard…

Zaghaft drückte sie Severus´ Arm, er sah zu ihr. Sie war vollständig bekleidet, sogar ihre Haare waren trocken – von einem Zauberstab fehlte jede Spur.

„…dieser Kretin hat sich selbst befummelt, während Sie…", sein Blick brannte sich in Dracos Gesicht.

Rebecca atmete schwer aus, der Blick ihrer Augen war von Traurigkeit erfüllt.

„…ich verstehe", sagte sie fast unhörbar, „aber Sie sollten sich beruhigen, wenn Sie Malfoy jetzt einen Fluch…"

„Er hat es verdient", zischte Snape, man musste ihm nicht sagen, dass er sich beruhigen sollte.

„Bitte, geschehen ist geschehen…wir werden uns eine bessere Form der Bestrafung überlegen."

Vorsichtig versuchte sie seinen Zauberstabarm ein wenig herab zu drücken. Der schlanke Mann ließ es widerstrebend geschehen. Langsam gewann seine gewohnte Rationalität wieder die Oberhand.

Wenn er Malfoy jetzt umbrachte, und er musste gestehen, dass er es fast getan hätte, dann war er als Lehrer und nicht nur als Lehrer erledigt. Nicht, dass es um Lucius´ Sohn schade gewesen wäre. – Natürlich musste er sich beruhigen, aber dass war leicht gesagt. So einen Vorfall hatte er noch nie erlebt. In all den Jahren hier an der Schule war so etwas noch nicht vorgekommen…zumindest war noch keiner dieser Halbstarken dabei erwischt worden! Aber dieser Fall wog so oder so schwerer, hier ging es um eine Lehrerin die beobachtet wurde…es ging um eine Lehrerin, es ging um Rebecca…

Snape holte tief Luft und riß den jungen Slytherin von der Säule fort gegen die er sich ängstlich gepresst hatte.

„Wir gehen zum Schulleiter", verkündete er schneidend und zog den Jungen Richtung Tür.

„Er muß davon erfahren."

Severus´ Stimme war schneidend. Sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen brannten vor Zorn.

„Professor", Dracos Stimme war tonlos und flehend. Halbherzig versuchte er sich seinem ehemaligen Mentor zu widersetzen.

„…Sir…kann ich…meine Hände...ich…"

Snape hielt abrupt inne und starrte ihn vernichtend an.

Der junge Mann hielt seine beschmutzten Hände halb in die Höhe, musste sie dann allerdings schnell wieder senken um seine rutschende Hose zu fassen.

„Seien Sie froh, Malfoy, dass ich Ihnen erlaube sich zu bedecken bevor ich Sie zum Schulleiter bringe…"

Dann zerrte er ihn weiter.

Sie hatten fast die Tür zum Korridor erreicht, als sich Professor Merlyn wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass dies notwendig ist ?"

„Notwendig?" Echote Snape.

„Es ist mehr als notwendig! Malfoy verdankt es einzig der Großherzigkeit Professor Dumbeldores, dass er an die Schule zurückkehren durfte. Niemand hätte ihn hier wieder aufgenommen…er hatte alle verraten…doch Dumbeldore glaubt an das Gute im Menschen…"

Der Hauslehrer sah blicklos in den Spiegel neben der Tür, es war so als sähe er in die Vergangenheit.

„…an das Gute in allen Menschen…"

Plötzlich riß er sich von seinem Anblick los und sah Rebecca an.

„Er hat Sie heimlich beobachtet, oder hatten Sie ihn dazu eingeladen?"

Der Blick ihrer dunkelblauen Augen wurde für eine Sekunde eisig.

„Wir müssen Ihn nicht beim Schulleiter melden."

„Ich werde ihn aber melden", stellte Severus klar und verließ mit Draco das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

2.

Peewes gackerndes Lachen war verklungen. Eine bedrückende Ruhe umfing sie als sie den schlecht beleuchteten Korridor betraten. Wortlos zog Severus Snape den jungen Malfoy mit sich Richtung Dumbeldores Büro. Er schritt mit seinen langen Beinen weit aus, doch Rebecca Merlyn folgte ihm mühelos.

Sie schwieg. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie kannte den düsteren Mann vor sich mittlerweile so gut, dass sie wusste, er würde nicht zuhören. Er würde nicht zuhören, wenn sie versuchen würde ihm zu erklären, dass es Schlimmeres gab als nackt von einem Halbstarken beobachtet zu werden. Für sie war Nacktheit etwas Natürliches, etwas um das man kein Aufhebens machte. Sie würde sich jederzeit nackt ausziehen, ohne dabei Scham zu empfinden, es war etwas Normales – sie würde nicht einmal rot werden…vorausgesetzt dieser Mann dort vor ihr wäre nicht dabei…-ein kurzes Lächeln huschte in ihre Augen-…bei diesem Mann war es anders, bei ihm musste sie darauf achten nicht zu erröten wenn er ihr in der großen Halle begegnete…

„Professor Snape", versuchte sie nochmals ihn zu beruhigen, „er hat doch niemandem Schaden zugefügt…"

„Nein", schnarrte Snape sie an, „er hat niemandem Schaden zugefügt, nur Ihrem guten Ansehen."

Der dunkelgewandete Mann schien ehrlich betroffen.

„Er hat sich befummelt, während Sie nackt…während Sie duschten…"

Snape hörte sich beinahe peinlich berührt an.

„Er wird mit dieser Heldentat bestimmt vor seinen Freunden prahlen, und er wird eine ausführliche Beschreibung dessen liefern, was er gesehen hat. Die ganze Schule wird darüber bescheid wissen…möchten Sie den Respekt der Schüler verlieren?"

„Ich…", Rebecca verstummte.

Severus würde keinen Widerspruch dulden, und aus der Sicht dieser Menschen hatte er sogar recht; pubertierende Jungen respektierten keine Frauen, die sie nackt unter der Dusche sehen wollten.

„Oh, was haben wir den hier", schnarrte Peewes knarrende Stimme plötzlich über ihnen, „ ein kleiner Slytherin der nicht in seinem Kerker ist…und sein Lehrer hat ihn erwischt…"

Snape warf dem Poltergeist einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Malfoy zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, wer wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

„Oh, oh, Malfoy geht zum Schulleiter….jaaaa, Malf…"

Weiter kam Peewes nicht, denn noch bevor ein noch immer vor Zorn tobender Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richten konnte, knallte der Geist schon hart gegen die Decke, prallte dort ab und stob durch die Wand in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Irritiert sah der Slytherin die junge Frau hinter sich an.

Rebecca ließ langsam die linke Hand sinken und sah ihn mit leicht erhobenen Brauen unschuldig zurück. Kein Wort war über ihre Lippen gekommen, kein Zauberstab hatte die Luft zerteilt und dennoch war der Poltergeist von einem enormen Fluch getroffen worden.

Kurz sah es so aus als wolle Severus etwas sagen, doch dann besann er sich und zerrte Draco weiter zum nahen Wasserspeier.

„Schockokuchen", zischte Snape.

Gehorsam glitt die Figur zur Seite und gab den Eingang zu Dumbeldores Treppenaufgang frei.

- _Wieder eine dieser Muggel-Süßigkeiten_ – dachte der Lehrer und schob Malfoy die sich windende Treppe hinauf, Professor Merlyn war direkt hinter ihm – _irgendwann_ _wird der alte Mann seine Naschhaftigkeit noch bereuen…-_

Nur Sekunden später hatten sie das Ende der schmalen Treppe erreicht und standen vor der massiven Holztür zu Albus Dumbeldores Büro. Snape hob gerade seine Rechte um anzuklopfen, als Merlyns Hand nach seinem Arm griff. Sie trat dicht an ihn heran, viel näher als sie ihm jemals gekommen war, er konnte den herbfrischen Duft ihrer Haare riechen, sein eigenes Spiegelbild in ihren dunklen Augen erkennen.

„Professor Snape", ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, „bitte, der Junge wird von der Schule fliegen…"

Snape schluckte, der Griff um Malfoys Oberarm lockerte sich kurz, dann wurde er wieder hart.

„Er hat Sie beleidigt, er wird dafür die Konsequenzen tragen."

Kurz und bestimmt klopfte er an die Tür. Beinahe sofort schwang sie nach innen auf. Rebecca ließ ihre Hand sinken.

„Herein", Dumbeldores Stimme war wie immer warm und freundlich, nicht im mindesten müde, er schien noch nicht im Bett gewesen zu sein.

Im Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer, die ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts dösten in ihren Portraits und der Phoenix schlief auf seiner Stange. Die grazilen Instrumente standen ordentlich auf ihren Plätzen und alles strahlte Ruhe und Beständigkeit aus.

„Professor Snape", neugierig blitzten die eisblauen Augen Albus Dumbeldores den Eintretenden entgegen.

„Professor Merlyn, Mr. Malfoy? – Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie gekommen sind um mit mir eine Partie Poker zuspielen."

„Durchaus nicht, Professor", Snape schaffte es nur schwer mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen, noch immer war er außer sich, aber wenigstens seine Gedanken konnte er nun wieder ordnen.

Rebecca trat hinter den beiden Männern ein. Sie schloß leise die Tür und blieb dann dicht bei dieser stehen.

„Dieser Schüler hier", Severus schob den blassen Jüngling nach Vorne und ließ ihn dann endlich los, „wurde dabei ertappt wie er eine Frau beim Duschen beobachtete und sich dabei selbst befriedigte."

Das freundliche Glitzern verschwand aus Dumbeldores Augen. Sein Gesicht nahm einen ungewohnt angespannten Ausdruck an. Langsam stand er auf und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Die Portraits an den Wänden schwiegen aber verfolgten alles wachsam, dies war ein unerhörter Vorfall, sogar Phineas Nigellus schwieg eisern und beobachtete die Szene.

„Mr. Malfoy", der großgewachsene Schulleiter blieb vor dem jungen Slytherin stehen und sah ihn an.

Draco machte keine gute Figur. Er blickte stur auf den Boden vor sich. Das flachsblonde Haar klebte am Kopf, die Schuluniform war verschmutzt und unordentlich, da er es nicht geschafft hatte seine Hose korrekt zu schließen während Snape ihn vor sich her geschoben hatte. Die grün-silberne Krawatte hing aus dem Pullover heraus und Malfoys Gesicht war wächsern, Angst und Verzweiflung lagen darin.

„Mr. Malfoy", sprach ihn Dumbeldore nochmals an, „was sagen Sie zu dieser Anschuldigung."

Schweigen.

Albus Dumbeldore wartete.

Snape warf seinem ehemaligen Schützling vernichtende Blicke zu, unruhig drehte er seinen Zauberstab zwischen den langen Fingern.

…_einatmen, ausatmen…das war gut, ja, das machst du gut, Severus, beruhige dich wieder! Du bist viel zu aufgebracht. Jungs machen so was…aber er hat SIE beobachtet…einatmen, ausatmen…wie kann er es wagen?…einatmen…wäre es weniger schlimm bei einer anderen Frau, bei einer Schülerin?…ausatmen…NEIN ! es macht keinen Unterschied, es ist gleich ob er eine Schülerin, ein Mädchen oder sie…er hat sie nackt gesehen…ich habe sie nackt gesehen…einatmen, ausatmen…weiße Haut, das schwarze Dreieck ihrer Scham… einatmen, ausatmen…beruhige dich…_

„Draco", Dumbeldores Stimme holte Snape aus seinen Gedanken.

„Draco, bitte schildern Sie uns den Vorfall. Was ist geschehen?"

Gequälte, blassblaue Augen sahen unruhig unter einem Vorhang hellblonden Haares hervor.

„Ich…", die Stimme des jungen Mannes war brüchig.

„Kann ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Snape riß ruckartig den Kopf in Richtung Malfoys.

„Schulleiter", rau kam es über seine Lippen, „darf ich…"

Dumbeldore hob beschwichtigend seine schwarze Hand und wand sich dann dem Schüler zu.

„Wenn Sie dies wünschen , werden wir uns im Anschluß von Professor Snapes Schilderung alleine unterhalten. Aber nun muß ich ersteinmal erfahren was genau passiert ist."

Der alte Mann umrundete erneut seinen Schreibtisch, diesmal in die andere Richtung und nahm unendlich langsam platz. Er schien plötzlich noch mehr gealtert als bereits all die Monate zuvor, die Last seiner Verantwortung drückte ihm schwer auf die Schultern. Snape haßte Malfoy dafür was er Albus antat. Mit einem Nicken forderte der Schulleiter den Lehrer auf mit seiner Schilderung zu beginnen.

„Ich war gerade von außerhalb des Schlosses zurückgekehrt und wollte diesem Peewes Einhalt gebieten, als ich an der offenen Tür des Badezimmers der Vertrauensschüler vorbeikam und von dort Geräusche hörte. Ich betrat den Raum…und fand dort diesen perv..."

Ein mahnender Blick aus eisblauen Augen traf den Slytherin tief ins Herz, Dumbeldore war persönlich stark betroffen von diesem Vorfall.

„…diesen Schüler. Er beobachtete und befummelte sich dabei…"

„Sie sagten vorhin, dass er eine `Frau´ beobachtete, darf ich daraus schließen, dass es sich dabei um keine Schülerin handelte."

„Ja, Sir", Snape nickte beklommen.

„Wer war die Frau die in unserer Schule mitten in der Nacht duscht?"

„Das war ich…Sir", Rebecca sprach leise aber klar.

Malfoy schien unter ihrer Stimme zusammen zuschrumpfen, krampfhaft starrte er auf den Boden.

„Du ?", Albus schien überrascht zu sein.

„Was hatten Sie in diesem Badezimmer zu tun? Funktioniert Ihre Dusche nicht?"

Langsam löste sie sich von der Tür und schritt in die Mitte des Büros wo sie neben Snape stehen blieb.

„Ich habe jemanden weinen gehört", begann sie ihre Schilderung, ohne auf defekte Duschen einzugehen, „als ich nachsah entdeckte ich einen weiblichen Geist in der Toilette…"

„Myrthe…", flüsterte Snape tonlos.

„…ich fragte sie was los sei, und da scheint sie sich erschreckt zu haben, auf jeden Fall ist sie in die Toilettenschüssel abgetaucht und hat mich von oben bis unten naßgespritzt", Professor Merlyn zuckte kurz die Schultern, „ich wollte mich nicht trocken zaubern…und wo ich schon mal in einem Badezimmer war…"

„Dumbeldore", unterbrach Severus ihre Rede, „es geht nicht darum wie Professor Merlyn dorthin kam und warum. Sie muß sich hier nicht erklären. Es geht um Malfoy und sein abscheuliches Handeln, er hat die Regen…"

Wieder hob der Schulleiter seine Hand.

„Ich weiß Professor Snape, aber wir wollen doch alles verstehen was geschehen ist, oder?"

Snape senkte den Blick. Der Tadel in der Stimme Dumbeldores war ihm nicht entgangen. Er hatte ihm schon zwei Mal widersprochen, so etwas war er nicht von dem dunkelgewandeten Slytherin gewohnt.

„Nun, Sie haben sich also entschlossen zu duschen…"

„Das habe ich."

„Sie haben nichts gehört, nichts erahnt ?"

„Nein", es klang hart, viel härter als Rebecca sonst sprach, Snape sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.

„Ich habe lediglich geduscht."

Energisch strich sie eine Haarsträne hinters rechte Ohr, ihre dunklen Augen blickten Dumbeldore gereizt entgegen.

„Dum…", begann Severus aufgebracht, da er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte der Schulleiter würde Rebecca nun dafür verantwortlich machen dass Malfoy seine Triebe nicht zügeln konnte.

Albus warf ihm einen kurzen harten Blick zu.

„Professor Dumbeldore", fing Severus von neuem an, „Draco Malfoy ist derjenige der…"

„Ich weiß Severus", sagte Dumbeldore mit überraschend sanfter Stimme, „Professor Merlyn wird von mir keinesfalls verdächtigt…"

„Sir", Snapes Zorn begann von neuem zu brodeln.

„…es ist eindeutig nicht so, dass sie ihn aufgefordert hätte sie zu beobachten. Mr. Malfoy scheint sich ganz aus eigener Kraft in diese prekäre Lage gebracht zu haben.

Womit wir wieder bei Ihnen wären, Draco."

Der blonde junge Mann schien zu schrumpfen. Verlegen versuchte er seine immer noch besudelten Hände zu verbergen und dabei dem Blick Professor Merlyns auszuweichen.

„Sir", seine Stimme war rau und tonlos.

„Wie schildern Sie uns die Situation?"

„Ich…Sir", Malfoy blickte nun endlich auf, „Sir, ich möchte nicht…"

Seine Augen glitten zu Rebecca und dann schnell zu Dumbeldore zurück. Er wagte es nicht auch nur einen Blick auf seinen Hauslehrer zu werfen.

„Ja", antwortete Albus ruhig und verständnisvoll, „ich erinnere mich."

Dumbeldore stand auf und blickte die beiden Lehrkräfte bittend an.

„Darf ich Sie bitten einen kurzen Moment draußen zu warten, ich bin mir sicher Mr. Malfoy wird nicht sehr lange benötigen mir seine Schilderung der Dinge vorzutragen."

Rebecca Merlyn nickte knapp, Severus Snape ließ unwillig die Augenbrauen nach oben wandern. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er mit dieser Aufforderung nicht einverstanden war.

„Bitte", Dumbeldores blaue Augen hinter den Halbmondbrillengläsern ließen keinen Widerspruch zu. So unerbittlich zeigte er sich nun selten, obwohl Snape ihn schon öfter als alle anderen so erlebt hatte.

Der Slytherin nickte knapp und verließ mit der großen blonden Hauslehrerin Griffindors das Büro. Leise schloß Rebecca die Türe hinter ihnen.

Schweigend standen sie im Treppenhaus. Keiner sah den anderen an. Merlyn knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, Snapes Kiefermuskeln mahlten.

Severus tobte innerlich immer noch. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sich ein Schüler befummelt hatte während er einem nackten Mädchen beim Duschen zugesehen hatte, nein, es war vielmehr die Person des Schülers die ihn aufbrachte.

Wie konnte es sich Draco Malfoy nur erlauben so etwas zu tun? – Sie hatten ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben! Das Ministerium war sturmgelaufen gegen Dumbeldores Entscheidung einen ehemaligen Gefolgsmann Voldemorts wieder an der Schule aufzunehmen. Doch Albus hatte alle Argumente weggefegt. Selbst wenn Dracos Vater in Askaban sitze müsse man doch den ehemals fehlgeleiteten Jungen eine Chance geben. – Die Chance hatte er bekommen, und was hatte er daraus gemacht? – Er hatte die erste Gelegenheit ergriffen und Rebecca …

- Nein! Snape schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf – jetzt wurde er irrational – Malfoy hätte jedes weibliche Wesen begafft, dass es Rebecca getroffen hatte war Zufall…

„Professor Snape", sprach Professor Merlyn ihn leise an, „ ich glaube nicht, dass Draco unbedingt mich sehen wollte…ich war einfach nur da…"

Snape blickte sie an. Rebecca lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand rechts neben der Bürotür, sie hatte die Hände ineinander gelegt und sah beinahe verlegen zu ihm.

„…er hat ein sexuelles Ventil benötigt und…naja…", sie zuckte leicht die Achseln.

„Er hat mir keinen richtigen Schaden zugefügt, wenn Sie ihn nicht ertappt hätten, hätte ich es nicht einmal bemerkt. Ich…ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Einsatz für mich."

Severus sah sie beinahe verwundert an. Dankte sie ihm nur aus Höflichkeit? Oder hatte sie seine offensichtlich übertriebene Reaktion richtig gedeutet?

Noch bevor er antworten konnte oder auch musste schwang die alte Holztür lautlos auf und Draco Malfoy stürzte heraus.

Schwer atmend blieb er vor Professor Merly stehen.

„Prof…Professor, ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung, mein Benehmen war untragbar. Ich…ich werde so etwas nie wieder tun…"

Draco blickte an ihr vorbei ins Leere, er hatte nicht den Mut ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Das wäre wohl noch schöner…", schnarrte Snape.

Er ergriff den jungen Slytherin unsanft an der rechten Schulter und wollte ihn zu sich herum drehen. Mit diesem Bürschchen war er noch nicht fertig. Glaubte er etwa durch eine von Dumbeldore vorgegebene Entschuldigung den Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen zu können?

Doch Malfoy machte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung los und rannte wortlos mit bebenden Schultern an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinunter.

Schweigend sahen Merlyn und Snape dem jungen Mann hinterher.

„Bitte", Dumbeldores Stimme zwang sie dazu sich dem Büro zuzuwenden, „kommen Sie wieder herein."

Die beiden Lehrer traten ein und geräuschlos schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.

Stumm nahmen sie auf Albus´ einladendes Nicken hin auf den beiden Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch platz. Er selbst saß dahinter und zauberte aus dem Nichts drei glitzernde Kristallgläser mit leuchtend rotem Wein darin hervor. Entschlossen schob er jedem ein Glas zu.

„Ich glaube", er erhob seinen Kelch, „wir brauchen nun alle etwas zur Beruhigung unserer Nerven."

Rebecca ergriff langsam das Glas, Severus ignorierte es stumm.

Dumbeldores Augen lächelten leise, als er den Slytherin beobachtete, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Was hat dieser Kretin gesagt? Glaubt er, er kann durch eine billige Entschuldigung sein Verhalten revidieren?"

Langsam nahm der Schulleiter einen Schluck, dann stellte er den Kelch behutsam ab.

„Ich habe mit Mr. Malfoy ausführlich gesprochen, er leugnet nichts…"

„Kann er wohl auch schlecht…"

„Severus…", Albus sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an, „er weiß, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat."

„Einen Fehler?"

Snape beugte sich nach Vorne und starrte den alten Mann wütend an.

„Ich würde es nicht einen Fehler nennen, er hat…er hat alle Regeln gebrochen!"

„Nun ja, ich würde sagen, da ist er nicht der Erste", Dumbeldore lehnte sich zurück.

„Sir", Severus´ Stimme wurde beinahe drohend, „ich denke, man kann dieses Vergehen schlecht mit anderen vergleichen. Mir ist noch niemals zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Schüler etwas so unverzeihliches getan hat."

„Oh, hier sind schon viele unverzeihliche Dinge geschehen…aber zurück zu Mr. Malfoy…da er sich reumütig und ehrlich, ja wirklich ehrlich zerknirscht zeigt, denke ich, dass wir…"

„Sie haben ihn der Schule verwiesen?…", Snapes Einwand war mehr ein frommer Wunsch als eine Frage.

„…ich denke", fuhr Dumbeldore fort, ohne den Slytherin zu registrieren, „dass wir es bei einem sehr strengen Verweiß…"

Severus Snape sprang auf. Beinahe wäre sein Stuhl nach hinten umgestürzt, hätte ihn Rebecca nicht noch im letzten Moment durch einen Wink ihrer Linken aufgefangen.

Die Portraits begangen aufgeregt zu flüstern. Heute Abend taten sich hier unglaubliche Dinge.

„Severus", der Schulleiter sprach ruhig und eindringlich. Seine alten, weisen Augen sahen den jüngeren Mann unbeeindruckt an.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich. Sie haben andere Vorschläge?"

Unwillig nahm Snape wieder platz. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Aber er schaffte es, so wie er schon so vieles andere vorher auch bewältigt hatte.

Abwartend blickte Dumbeldore ihn an.

„Ich bin dafür ihn der Schule zu verweisen, für immer!" Severus war überrascht wie ruhig seine eigene Stimme klang.

Albus holte tief Atem. Snape war aufgebracht, aufgebrachter als er ihn je in all den Jahren hier an der Schule gesehen hatte. Dieser Vorfall schien ihm sehr zuzusetzen. War es weil es einen seiner Slytherin-Schüler betraf oder war es weil es eine ganz bestimmte weibliche Person getroffen hatte?

„Mit diesem Verweis würden wir zweifelsohne seine gesamte Zukunft zerstören. Der Vater als verurteilter Todesser in Askaban, er selbst als Mitläufer gebrandmarkt und dann auch noch ohne schulischen Abschluss…welche Zukunft hätte er?"

„Welche Zukunft haben all die, die im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gefallen sind?

Welche Zukunft haben Tonks und Remus? Und all die anderen? – Ich glaube sie alle haben weniger Zukunft als Draco, dem wir eine Chance gegeben haben, die er aber augenscheinlich nicht nutzen wollte."

Wieder atmete der Schulleiter tief ein, wie verbittert Snape doch war. Wie sehr ihn die vielen Toten, die vielen unschuldigen Betroffenen doch belasteten. Seit er selbst dem Tode entronnen war hatten sie nur wenig miteinander gesprochen. Und Severus war niemand der jemandem anderen gegenüber seine Gefühle offenbarte, selbst Dumbeldore gegenüber, der ihn besser kannte als alle anderen, nicht.

„Wir dürfen und sollen hier nur über schulische Belange urteilen. Mr. Malfoy hat ein schweres Vergehen begangen. Er wurde dabei ertappt, er ist geständig UND er ist einsichtig. Er hat seinen Fehler eingestanden, er hat sich entschuldigt und er hat glaubhaft versichert, dass Professor Merlyn nicht das eigentliche Ziel seiner … Eskapade war."

„Das wäre ja noch schöner", knurrte Snape und blickte Rebecca an.

Die junge Frau fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie wollte um keinen Preis bei einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Snape und Dumbeldore dabei sein. Was die beiden Männer, die doch ein so enges Vertrauensverhältnis hatten, miteinander austragen wollten sollte doch bitte ohne sie geschehen.

„Professor Merlyn", richtete Albus nun das Wort an sie, „bestehen Sie denn auf einen Schulverweis. Sie sind schließlich die Hauptbetroffe."

_- Schön, dass man das auch mal erkennt. Nett, dass Albus bemerkt, dass ich überhaupt da bin. Verdammt noch mal, wenn es nach mir ginge wären wir gar nicht hier! Klar bin ich nicht begeistert darüber von einem Kerl beobachtet zu werden, aber noch weniger gefällt mir, dass alle darüber reden. Und noch weniger gefällt mir, dass Severus mich auch ohne alles gesehen hat, gerade er…nimm dich zusammen ! Du bist kein Mädchen mehr ! -_

„Ich möchte Mr. Malfoys Benehmen nicht gutheißen, auf keinen Fall, aber ich kann es auch nicht so sehr verdammen, dass ich einen Schulverweis befürworte. Ich spreche mich also dafür aus, dass er auf der Schule verbleibt…"

Snape schnaupte.

„…allerdings unter Auflagen, die zu bestimmen dem Schulleiter und dem Hauslehrer obliegen."

Mit diesen Worten stellte sie geräuschlos ihr Glas ab und stand mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich nun. Der Rest Ihrer Diskussion ist glaube ich weniger für meine Ohren gedacht", unverbindlich lächelnd blickte sie von Snape zu Dumbeldore, wobei es auffiel, dass sie den Augenkontakt zu dem jüngeren Mann extrem knapp hielt, während sie sehr lange in Albus´ hellblaue Augen blickte.

Der Schulleiter wollte aufstehen und Snape hatte sich bereits überrascht von einem Stuhl erhoben als Rebecca sich schon umgewandt und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Irritiert blickte Severus ihr hinter her. Als er sich wieder dem Schulleiter zuwandte entdeckte er auf dessen altem Gesicht ein verschmitztes Grinsen.

„Sie war schon immer sehr überzeugend in ihrem Timing", bemerkte Dumbeldore und nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein.

„Sie lässt uns allein, damit wir in Ruhe reden können."

Snape lehnte sich angespannt in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Dann sollten wir das auch tun, Professor."

„Sie heißen meine Entscheidung nicht gut, Severus?"

„Auf keinen Fall, und das wissen Sie sehr genau."

„Ja, das weiß ich", Dumbeldore sprach ruhig, „es ist Ihr gutes Recht eine eigene Meinung zu haben. Aber ich entscheide in diesem Falle. Und ich habe entschieden, dass ein strenger Verweis und jeden Abend nachsitzen bei - ja, bei Filch, nicht bei Ihnen – bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, sowie die Streichung aller Ausflüge nach Hogsmead als Bestrafung ausreichen sind. "

„Er gehört zu meinem Haus. Ich habe ihn entdeckt. Warum verwehren Sie mir ein Mitspracherecht?"

„Weil Sie zu sehr von der Sache betroffen sind."

Snape blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Natürlich bin ich betroffen, er war mein Protege. Und gerade deshalb verlange ich das Recht…"

„Ich wiederhole mich, wenn ich sage, dass Sie hier zu sehr betroffen sind um unvoreingenommen urteilen zu können, zu sehr persönlich betroffen."

Severus starrte Dumbeldore mit großen Augen an.

…Was hieß hier persönlich betroffen? Natürlich war er persönlich betroffen, wie denn sonst? …oder hatte der alte Mann wieder mehr gesehen, als das Offensichtliche? … hatte Albus seine Aufruhr gespürt?...hatte er gespürt, wie sehr ihn Rebeccas Anwesenheit, ihre vorangegangene Nacktheit berührt hatte? …hatte er etwa auch das aufgeregte Ziehen in seinem Magen erraten und das Kribbeln in…es war ein Fehler so zu denken, so zu fühlen!…-

„Ich denke, dass Sie einen Fehler machen wenn Sie ihn an der Schule lassen", machte der Hauslehrer Slytherins noch einen letzten, aufgebrachten Versuch Dumbeldores Entschluss zu beeinflussen.

„Nun", bemerkte der Schulleiter ruhig, „es wäre nicht der einzige Fehler den ich in meinem Leben begangen habe. Und es ist mein Fehler Severus, nicht der Ihre, falls es sich denn als ein solcher herausstellen sollte."

Dumbeldore stützte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Plötzlich schien es so, als zwinkere er Snape zu, doch es konnte auch nur eine Lichtreflektion auf den Brillengläsern gewesen sein.

„Manchmal sind es gerade die Fehler, die unser Leben lebenswert machen, denken Sie daran, wenn Sie sich jemals vor die Wahl gestellt sehen sollten; das Richtige zu tun und damit alles so zu belassen, oder vielleicht einen Fehler zu begehen, der alles verändern könnte, zum Besseren oder auch nicht."

Severus Snape hatte plötzlich das Gefühl hier ginge es um etwas ganz anderes als den erwischten Schüler. Ein Gefühl, bei dem ihm nicht besonders wohl war. Schnell wollte er wieder zum Ursprung ihrer Diskussion zurückkehren.

„Sie haben Ihre Entscheidung getroffen", stellte der dunkelgewandete Slytherin deshalb fest und stand auf.

„Ich werde Sie Malfoy noch heute Abend mitteilen. Und ich werde ihm auch mitteilen, dass ich dagegen war."

„Ich weiß, dass Sie dies tun werden, Severus. Es ist Ihr Recht."

„Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. – Gute Nacht Professor Dumbeldore", noch immer schwang Wut mit.

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

Fast war es Snape so als hörte er ein unausgesprochenes `und schöne Träume´. War da nicht eben schon wieder so ein Zwinkern? Eine Reflektion des Kaminfeuers?

Albus würde ihm keine schönen Träume wünschen, er wusste dass Severus´ Träume von Schmerzen und Grauen erfüllt waren, sie hatten darüber gesprochen.

Aber warum hatte er dieses seltsame Gefühl, als wäre der Satz des alten Mannes unvollendet? -

Heftig schloß er die Tür hinter sich und eilte mit weitausholenden Schritten die Wendeltreppe hinab.

Faolks flatterte vor Dumbeldore auf den Schreibtisch und schmiegte seinen schönen Kopf gegen dessen immer noch aneinander gelegte Hände.

Der Schulleiter blickte nachdenklich auf die gerade zugefallene Holztür. Dann begann er das samtene Gefieder des Phoenix´ zu streicheln.

„Weißt du mein Lieber", sprach er leise zu dem Vogel, der sanft gurrte, „jetzt weiß ich endlich was damit gemeint ist: SNAPE EXPLODIERT."

17


End file.
